Quidditch y más formas de sudar
by James Scamander
Summary: James Sirius en su último curso en Hogwarts y a las puertas de un partido de Quidditch que decide al campeón de Quidditch, un Gryffindor-Slytherin Este fic participa para los retos de la Familia Friki del topic "La Honorable y Originalísima Familia Friki" del foro First Generation: The story before books Slash, lemon y M-Preg. James Sirius/Lorcan.


Para NochedeInvierno13 mi querida y hermosa hermana, quien me pidió este fic y aquí lo tiene, que espero que le guste y encante. Y, por supuesto y aunque no me haya pedido este fic en concreto para mi tita JessieRiddleFriki-Black con estas palabras: te quiero muchísimo, tita... ¡Pero Lorcan es de James y sólo de James!

**Disclaimer:** soy JKR que ha aprendido a escribir en español sólo para escribir un fic y que me digáis que no he puesto el disclaimer y deciros «no, porque soy la rubia que hizo tu infancia más feliz». ¿No cuela? Pues entonces no me pertenece la idea original

_Este fic participa para los retos de la Familia Friki del topic "La Honorable y Originalísima Familia Friki" del foro First Generation: The story before books._

**Avisos: **slash, lemon y M-Preg.

* * *

><p><strong>Quidditch y más formas de sudar<strong>

* * *

><p><span>Mayo de 2024, terrenos de Hogwarts, campo de Quidditch.<span>

* * *

><p><strong>I<strong>

En este momento muy pocas personas quedan dentro del castillo o en alrededores ya que todos se encuentran en el campo de Quidditch, donde hay una lucha entre dos casa que se remonta hasta hace más de 10 siglos. Un Slytherin vs Gryffindor.

Si eso fuese poco, es la final de la copa de Quidditch y ambas casas están tan cerca en puntos en la copa de casa que este partido también puede decidir el destino de la casa. Es que, aunque hacía años que los prejuicios contra Slytherin se han disipado —sobre todo gracias a que el hijo mediano del niño que vivió y que más se parece físicamente a él entrara a esa casa— muy pocas personas querrían perderse un partido tan épico y lejendario y del ue posiblemente se hablará durante años.

En el campo, los miembros de ambos equipos ya se han desplegado y el partido ha comenzado bastante bien y, al igual que en la copa de casas, muy empatados (40-30 a favor de Gryffindor). Comentando se encuentra Hugo Weasley, quien tiene cierto favoritismo hacia el equipo de los leones —donde él estudia y donde están sus primos Lily, como cazador; y James como buscador— aunque intenta que suene lo más neutro posible.

En el aire, más arriba del partido de donde los cazadores intentan colarle las quaffle a los guardianes mientras los golpeadores intentan abrirles a todos los del equipo contrario la cabeza con la bludger, se encuentran dos chicos, buscando una pequeña pelotita amarilla, dorada, con la que poder proclamarse el fin del partido y, con un poco de suerte, haberlo ganado.

Para el equipo de Slytherin se encuentra Lorcan Scamander, embutido en su uniforme, con el pelo rubio por los hombros y unos ojos grises como la plata fundida, buscando por el aire algún rastro de la esfera voladora y así poder cogerla con rapidez antes de crear más ansiedad en los jóvenes que observan el partido y esperan con ánimos que su equipo sea el ganador y, a ser posible, no crear demasiada competitividad con el buscador del equipo contrario, James Sirius Potter.

El mencionado Potter, un chico de ojos y pelo castaño, metido dentro de su uniforme de Gryffindor observa el terreno al igual que su rival. Salvo que, al contrario que Lorcan, no se encuentra parado sino que avanza por el aire rezando por encontrar con rapidez la dichosa pelotita dorada y, de paso, lanzar alguna que otra orden a los jugadores que juegan bajo sus escobas y que han conseguido que el resultado pase a 50-80 a favor de Slytherin.

¿Por qué ambos chicos desean conseguir rápido la snitch? Esa respuesta es sencilla. Tienen una relación. Antes del partido se prometieron que nada de lo que ocurriera sobre la escoba iba a repercutir directamente en su relación y que irían a por todas, a por la victoria de su casa. Bastante tenían con que James acabase ese año Hogwarts y vayan a estar dos años apenas viéndose como para encima fastidiarla por un tonto juego.

James ve un reflejo dorado y se lanza sobre él. Nada, sólo un rayo de luz travieso. Parece que Merlín no se lo va a poner nada fácil.

James avanza de nuevo en su escoba hasta quedar frente a Lorcan. No es algo que él haya provocado a propósito, simplemente ha ocurrido. Y no les queda otra que sonreír algo avergonzados y apartar la vista rápidamente, tan rápido que casi podrían haberse partido ambos el cuello con la fuerza y rapidez con la que lo han echo.

Y, como si por obra del destino más puñetero se tratase, la snitch pasa por delante de ellos, justo por en medio. Ese partido no sólo iba a decidir el campeón de la casa y el de Quidditch, puede que sea un bache o una gran ayuda para su relación. Pero, para saberlo con seguridad, hay que esperar a que acabe el partido.

Ambos se lanzan a por la Snitch y ambos, casi instantáneamente tienen una idea, quizá no la mejor de las ideas, quizá no la más sensata, pero sí una idea que en ese momento se le ocurre. Ignorar al otro, pensar que no es Jansie o Lorc, que es su pareja y la persona que le hace muy feliz, mucho mucho, sino que es el enemigo, el rival, que luce los colores del equipo que quiere vencer a tu casa. Cuando bajen de las escobas ya se verá, pero ahora son rivales a los que hay que vencer.

Como el rayo ambos se lanzan sobre la pelota, intentando conseguirla. Ninguno de los dos lo consigue.

La snitch se escapa de las manos de ambos y sigue su rumbo, pasando por sobre las cabezas de ambos, girando al rededor de ellos como queriendo marearlos y después desapareciendo de la vista de ambos. James sigue un camino y Lorcan el contrario.

Abajo, el marcador sube pero para ambos y el partido sigue muy muy igualado, 120-110 para Slytherin.

Arriba, el juego sigue, están igual de igualados y ambos persiguen la snitch, codo con codo para poder atraparla y darle la victoria a su equipo, a su casa. Lorcan sacude la escoha, se pone encima de James y se lanza en picado hacia la pelota, no consigue nada. James hace un círculo, rodeando a Lorcan e intenta coger así la snitch, tampoco consigue nada y ambos adolescentes están cada vez más impacientes por cogerla y poder bajar triunfales.

En un momento de suerte, James se pone en pie en la escoba para así poder rozar el mmetal dorado de la pelota y quedarse a poco de cogerla, no lo hace. Al intentar sentarse de nuevo tropieza y queda colgando de la escoba, intentando subir aunque sin demasiado éxito. Lorcan lo ve y se acerca para ayudarlo.

La dichosa pelotita revuela sobre las cabezas de ambos mientras Lorcan ayuda a James a ponerse bien, ninguno le hace caso. No es hasta que ambos están bien sentados en la escoba hasta que vuelven a perseguirla. Al final la consigue Lorcan. El partido acaba 150-210.

* * *

><p><strong>II<strong>

Una vez que todas las duchas se han vaciado de jugadores de Gryffindor frustrados por el final del partido, tan injusto a su forma de ver aunque en realidad ha sido muy justo y legal, James abre el grifo de la ducha y se sienta en un banco, cerrando los ojos y escuchando únicamente el sonido del agua caer al pie de la ducha y retirándose un par de gotas de sudor sufridas a consecuencia del partido.

Su tranquilidades rápidamente interrumpida por una puerta abriéndose y cerrándose y el sonido de pasos hacia él. Ante eso no puede sino sonreír y abrir los ojos para alzar la mirada. Ahí se encuentra.

Lorcan lleva el pelo mojado y pantalones y camiseta muggle, ambas cortas, ya se ha duchado, es más que obvio.

—Buen partido —es lo primero que se le ocurre decir a James antes de ponerse en pie y revolverle el pelo con cariño.

—Lo mismo digo, Potter —sonríe y rodea su cintura con ambos brazos para luego apoyar la cabeza en su pecho.

—Y gracias por ayudarme —aparta un mechón rubio de la cara de Lorcan y ladea la cabeza con una sonrisa.

—¿Por ayudarte a no convertirte en un huevo frito en el suelo? Siempre es un placer —muerde su labio—. No iba a dejar que mi leoncito favorito se muriese... sin haberme puesto en su testamento.

Ambos sueltan una carcajada. Siguen la conversación un rato, sin separarse un centímetro. Aunque cada vez más cerca del banco donde antes estaba James sentado. Una vez pegados, James se sienta en el banco y Lorcan sobre él.

James tiene el uniforme a medio quitar y Lorcan va sin camiseta, ambos algo sonrojados y con los labios rojos y húmedos. Vamos, que la tensión va creciendo por segundos. Cada vez que se besan se exploran el uno al otro, acariciando esa parte que tantas otras veces ha recorrido con las manos o la lengua, haciendo que el calor y la excitación no sólo de ellos, sino del baño crezca.

—La-la ducha —dice James cuando se vuelve a separar para poder coger algo de aire.

—Encendida —asiente Lorcan sacando la camiseta de James con aire jugetón—. No deberíamos desperdiciarla, ¿no crees?

—Pe-Pero —James tragó saliva mirando la ducha—. Tú ya te has duchado.

—Pero me has malacostumbrado —de nuevo lo dice de forma juguetona—. Ahora no es un buen baño si no me siento más sucio de lo que entré —y un par de movimientos, adelante y atrás sobre la ya dura erección de James.

En esas condiciones es complicado rebatir algo. Se pone en pie, con Lorcan en brazos y entra a la ducha sin importarle la ropa, no iba a durar mucho en sus cuerpos. Esa noche sería de las últimas en Hogwarts, ése había sido su último partido y ésa sería la última oportunidad para disfrutar de las duchas y del agua caliente cayendo sobre su cuerpo, acariciándolo y disfrutar de otro cuerpo junto a él. Ésta sería la última vez en que podría probar de verdad las duchas del campo de Quidditch. James deja a Lorc sentado en el suelo, aún con los pantalones puestos y coge el grifo de la ducha, con aire entre juguetón y divertido.

—James —Lorcan alza una ceja y niega repetidas veces, intentando caminar con las manos, hacia atrás, intentando huir del chorro de James—. ¿Qué haces, loco?

—Jugar —chorro de agua caliente al abdomen del rubio—. Es divertido ver como huyes del agua como un gato —chorro al pecho.

Lorcan suelta un pequeño gruñido de dolor y se pone en pie, completamente empapado. Le quita el grifo con el ceño fruncido y se acerca a él hasta arrinconar al Potter contra la pared, con grifo echando el agua a los pies de ambos.

El rubio sonríe al tenerlo contra la pared y pone el grifo sobre la cabeza de ambos, mojando el pelo, la cabeza y por ende el resto del cuerpo, inclusive el uniforme de quidditch de James. Mientras el trasparente y caliente líquido cae por el cuerpo de ambos, Lorcan acaba con los pocos centímetros que hay entre ambos, uniendo sus labios en un suave beso que no tarda mucho en intensificarse y hacerse más profundo.

James se quita la parte de arriba para quedar en igualdad de condiciones con Lorcan y vuelve a unir sus labios para continuar el profundo beso y acariciar su abdomen, sus caderas y todas esas partes que tan bien conoce que ya casi forman parte de él mismo, que tan bien conoce. Sus caderas chocan una con la otra, sus miembros se rozan entre sí mientras ambas lenguas chocan y recorren ambas bocas, un terreno ya conocido para ellas; se enredan, luchan la una contra la otra en una batalla entre dos chicos donde no hay ganadores ni perdedores, sólo amor y mucho, mucho placer.

—James... —jadea ronroneante Lorcan al sentir como el moreno comienza a bajar por su cuello, dejando húmedos besos en éste; mientras acaricia la nuca del moreno, atrayendolo hacia sí incitándolo a que continuara, intenta recuperar el aliento por el beso.

James sonríe divertido al escuchar los jadeos y gemidos de boca de Lorcan y deja un pequeño mordisco en su clavícula antes de ponerse recto. Se quita los pantalones, quedando tan sólo en bóxer, que por la humedad dejan y marcan una ya bastante dura erección.

—Lorc, me pones mucho —apaga el grifo y lo deja en el suelo para no malgastar agua.

—Ya veo —asiente sonriendo y se muerde el labio—. ¿Y si ahora te digo que no me apetece y te dejo así?

—De eso nada, rubito —James pone dos dedos en el pantalón húmedo tirando a mojado del rubio, donde el botón de la bragueta y tira de él, atrayéndolo hacia sí hasta pegarlo casi por completo, dejándolo a tan sólo un par de centímetros de su rostro—. De eso nada.

Lorcan posa su frente pegada a la del moreno y sonríe, haciendo que, con este gesto, los labios de ambos rocen con una suavidad y perfección que daban miedo. Eso a James le vuelve loco, le encanta ver a Lorcan juguetón, es tan jodidamente excitante que el sólo roce hace que se excite más de lo que ya de por sí estaba. Aunque, para no darle la satisfacción de oirlo gemir, simplemente ronronea, aspirando el aroma de su novio, su amante, su mejor amigo; aroma que, como el cuerpo húmedo, los labios sonrojados a causa de los besos y el pelo pegado y mojado hacen que lo poco de consciencia que le queda a James desaparezca de su ser.

Le quita lo más rápido que puede los pantalones, haciendo que el rubio y él queden en igualdad de condiciones y los lanza por encima de la cortina fuera, sin importarle donde caigan. Lo mira de arriba abajo, deleitándose con la perfecta y mojada visión que tiene ante él. Y no importa las veces que lo vea, siempre será igual de perfecta y caliente. Disfruta de la viosión, pero con eso no se conforma, no suele hacerlo, necesita tocarlo, disfrutar del tacto al igual que de la vista.

—¿Y cómo vas a impedirlo? —sonríe. De nuevo esa sonrisa juguetona, de nuevo ese cosquilleo en lo más profundo de sus entrañas, ese hormigueo en su miembro. Le encanta ver como Lorcan fije resistirse cuando en realidad se muerde de ganas de sentirlo dentro.

—Podría convencerte, por ejemplo —se acerca a él, arrinconándolo ahora James a Lorc contra la pared de la ducha.

Lorcan vuelve a sonreír y rodea con ambos brazos el cuello de James, pegándose a él por completo y acaricia la nuca empapada del Gryffindor.

—Está bien, me has convencido —asiente conforme y acaricia con la yema de los dedos la erección, que se endurece aún más bajo el tacto haciendo que la sonrisa de Lorcan se agrande—. Veo que no es necesario que yo te convenza a ti.

—Sabes que yo siempre estoy dispuesto, Lorc —le da un azote y le agarra la nalga, estrujándola con la mano.

—Ya... Ya lo veo —jadea ante el tacto y le muerde el lóbulo de la oreja a James—. ¿Qué tal si te desnudas?

James asiente de nuevo, mordiéndose el labio a causa de la excitación provocada por la frase y por el susurro contra su oreja, que ha hecho que se le erice el vello de la nuca. James se quita la única ropa que le quedaba y mira a Lorcan. El rubio pilla lo que significa su mirada y se lo quita también, quedando ambos desnudos y, de nuevo, en igualdad de condiciones.

—Piensas quedarte ahí quieto o qué, James —pasa un dedo por su propio admen, llevando un par de gotas de agua con él con intención de excitar más si puede a James.

—No, de eso nada —lo gira, pegándolo a la pared y se pone tras de él. Toma sus dos nalgas con ambas manos y las separa y junta, masajeandolas mientras pasa la lengua por uno de sus hombros, notando como el rubio se estremece ante el tacto—. ¿Quieres que lo haga directamente o...?

—Hum... —gira el rostro con una sonrisa traviesa y excitada—. ¿No te lo había dicho? Estaba aburrido, solo y mojado en la ducha y me he puesto a jugar con el grifo.

—Grr... —James suelta un gruñido gutural al imaginarse al rubio en esa situación.

—Así que digamos que ya estoy dilatado y muy muy suave.

Otro gruñido por parte de James antes de tomar ambas nalgas y separarlas, dejando ver la sonrosada y nada estrecha entrada del rubio. Acerca su erección a la entrada antes de comenzar a entrar en él, notando que tenía razón al decir que ya estaba dilatado. Ésa es una de las muchas razones por las que lo ama, lo jodídamente pervertido que es a veces, eso le hace perder la cabeza y dejarse llevar por los impulsos más primarios.

Le da un azote en una nalga mientras empieza a mover la cadera suavemente contra las nalgas del rubio, que empieza a gemir bajo, apretando los puños. Todo al rededor de ellos se volvió oscuro, nada del entorno importaba, sólo el placer, la necesidad de besar y morder la blanquecina y suave piel de su amante, poseerlo. El único ruido que se oía, el único que realmente importaba era el de su pubis azotando sus nalgas y los gemido por parte del Scamander que esto le provoca.

Fue aumentando el ritmo de las caderas aunque no demasiado rápido, para que a Lorcan le diera tiempo a acostumbrarse a ellas, aunque antes de un par de minutos ya está suplicando más rudeza, lleno de placer. James, con la palma de la mano, acaricia la erección de Lorcan por encima para luego apretar suavemente y comenzar a moverla al ritmo de sus embestidas, consiguiendo que Lorcan suelte un gemido alto, lleno de placer.

La escena continuó, ambos disfrutando de los movimientos del otro y ante la perspectiva de poder ser descubiertos en cualquier momento.

—Lorc... —susurra agarrando los hombros de Lorcan y atrayéndolo a él, para hacer las embestidas algo más profundas.

Los mimutos pasan, el ritmo sube y los gemidos por parte ambos también hasta que ninguno puede aguantar más y llegan prácticamente juntos al orgasmo; Lorcan en la pared de la ducha y James en su interior, llenándolo del pegajoso y cálido líquido.

James se separa jadeante y se deja caer en el suelo, apoyándose en la pared mientras el líquido blanco cae de la entrada del rubio por sus piernas, acariciándolas. Se gira, también jadeante y algo sonrojado y se deja caer también hasta acabar sentado en el suelo de la ducha, justo en frente de James y toma el grifo.

—Estás muy bueno, Lorcan —consigue decir el moreno llevándose una mano al pecho notando como su corazón late a mil.

—Mi trabajo me cuesta —sonríe divertido y se pone en pie de nuevo. Enciende el grifo de la ducha y apunta a la entrepierna de James, soltando un chorro de agua fría hacia él y consiguiendo que el moreno suelte un gemido .

—Aaah —se tapa la entrepierna y se pone en pie también, sin apartar las manos—. Eres muy malo, rubito.

—¿Piensas castigarme? —se muerde el labio con inocencia y pasa el grifo por sus propias piernas, retirando parte del semen.

—Tendré que hacerlo —se pega a él y le da un mordisquito en el cuello—. Porque eres un chico muy muy malo —deja el grifo en el suelo y comienza a hacerle cosquillas por el torso y axilas.

—James, no —comienza a reír y revolverse por la ducha—. ¡Para, maldito capullo! —sigue riendo y toma sus brazos para que pare para después darle un beso en los labios—. Tú tampoco eres nada bueno.

James abre la boca para responder pero no puede, ya que la puerta del vestuario se abre para momentos después cerrarse. James se pone el índice en los labios para que Lorcan se calle y camina hacia la cortina, entrabriendola y asomando sólo la cabeza para encontrarse con la última persona que esperaba ver allí: a la directora Minerva McGonagall.

La directora miraba por todos lados formando una mueca de ligero asco.

—Qué mal olor a pies —murmura mirando el suelo.

—No es olor a pies —comenta desde la ducha; McGonagall le devuelve la mirada y la mueca de asco sube.

—Prefiero no preguntar —sacude la cabeza y fija la vista en él, frunciendo levemente en ceño—. Sus compañeros hace mucho que salieron, en cambio usted sigue aquí, señor Potter.

—Ya sabe, de formación profesional. Tengo que esperar a que todos se vayan para ducharme.

—Bueno, pues no tarde mucho —dice mientras se gira—. La copa de Quidditch se va a entregar en el Gran Comedor en una hora. Por cierto, enhorabuena —abre la puerta y gira la cabeza—. Y, por favor, la próxima vez cierre con un hechizo silenciador, Potter —cierra la puerta.

James cierra la cortina y se gira para mirar a Lorcan, con la boca entre abierta y los ojos como platos.

—Crees que... —comienza Lorcan.

—Pues parece que sí. Porque ha sido Slytherin quien la ha ganado.

Lorcan sacude la cabeza y coge el gel, pasándoselo a James.

—Vamos a ducharnos rápido e ir al Gran Comedor.

* * *

><p><strong>III<strong>

Junio de 2024. Expreso de Hogwarts camino hacia Inglaterra

El tren rojo sangre viaja por la via, por entre las montañas de vuelta a Inglaterra, hacia el andén 9 y 3/4 después de un largo curso escolar lo que significa el final de una era para los alumnos que han acabado séptimo curso y el principio de esa misma era para los chicos de 10-11 años que en septiembre empezarán sus estudios de magia en Hogwarts y que ya están pensando en qué van a hacer el próximo año.

En uno de los vagones del largo tren, un compartimento está casi vacio a excepción de dos chicos, uno rubio y otro moreno. El moreno, James está sentado en el asiento, acariando el pelo del otro cuya cabeza reposa en su regazo mientras mira por la ventana. El rubio, Lorcan, está tumbado en el asiento, con la cabeza apoyada en el regazo de James mientras lee tranquilamente un libro que sostiene sobre su cabeza, un libro escrito por su bisabuelo Newt sobre criaturas mágicas y demás seres de los que tanto le gusta leer, mientras disfruta de las caricias en su cuero cabelludo por parte de su novio. El ambiente del compartimento es uno tranquilo.

James mueve los dedos entre los suaves mechones de su pelo rubio, sonriendo ante el tacto sin apartar la vista de la ventana, a lo alto de una de las montañas el castillo de Hogwarts, castillo al que no va a volver a menos que se haga profesor, cosa que no duda ya que está pensando en ser profesor de pociones.

—James... ¿Podemos hablar? —pregunta poniendo la varita como marcapáginas en el libro y dejándolo en el suelo. James baja la mirada con una sonrisa y asiente tras dejar un pequeño beso en sus labios—. Verás... ¿recuerdas el otro día, cuando fui al médico porque estaba muy mareado y no dejaba de vomitar?

—Sí... Sí lo recuerdo —asiente y juega con un mechón del pelo del rubio—. No fue tu mejor semana.

—Pues, verás... No era nada del estómago. Bueno, en realidad sí pero... —eleva la vista al techo, mirando directamente a los ojos a Dios para que le dé una buena forma de decir lo que tiene que decir.

—¿Qué pasa, Lorcan?

—Estoy embarazado.

Dice de golpe, lo más rápido que puede y cierra los ojos. No quiere ver la reacción de su novio... O ex-novio, realmente no se atreve a verlo. Realmente, cuando se enteró, esperaba dos cosas de James: o que lo dejase o que lo llamara loco y lo dejara... Realmente no tiene muchas esperanzas en esto, pero debía saberlo ya que es el padre.

—¿Qué? —Lorcan nota como el cuerpo de James se tensa de golpe y como comienza a balbucear cosas sin sentido.

—James —abre los ojos mira a James preocupado; se sienta en el asiento y lo mira—. ¿James? —chasquea los dedos frente a su cara.

James sigue completamente en shock, sin apenas pestañear ni moverse.

—James —se muerde el labio nervioso y toma su mano, acariciandola con el pulgar.

—Embarazado... —consigue decir pasados un par de segundos.

Lorcan frunce ligeramente el ceño sin apartar la vista de su novio, que empieza a reaccionar lentamente.

—Pero... ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?...

—¿Por cuál prefieres que comience? —pregunta Lorcan apretando un poco el agarre de James para intentar tranquilizarlo.

—Por el cómo —responde intentando sonar tranquilo e inspirando profundamente para poder estarlo.

—El médico no sabe por qué, pero parece que nací con una especie de mutación genética. Resulta que se ha creado una especie de lámina mágica que separa una especie de útero del resto de mis organos para que el bebé, en caso de tenerlo —puntaliza alzando un poco la vista hasta sus ojos—, no pueda dañar ninguno de mis organos.

—Pero, ¿por qué tú? —pregunta. Sino está más tranquilo, al menos ya ha vuelto completamente en sí.

—Bueno, ya lo decían Wallace y Darwin. Las mutaciones pasan porque sí.

—Perdón... ¿Quiénes? —frunce el ceño confuso.

—Alfred Wallace y Charles Darwin, dos naturalistas hijos de magos y pertenecientes a la casa Ravenclaw. Mi padre me habló de ellos.

—Vale, así que eres una especie de hombre con óvulos —Lorcan asiente—. Pero, tengo una duda. Imagina que lo tuviéramos... ¿Cómo saldría?

—El doctor me dijo que el octavo mes tendría que tomar una poción —apoya la frente en el hombro de James— para convertirme en una mujer y poder parirlo... O parirla. Por cierto, estoy de un mes.

—Es...

—Tuyo, sí.

James se muerde también el labio y vuelve la cabeza, dejando un beso en tu cabeza de su chico.

—Yo te quiero, que lo sepas... —inspira y expira un par de veces para continuar con la calma—. Y mucho.

—Yo también —responde con voz un poco de miedo—. ¿Pero...?

—No, no me refería a eso —niega y apoya frente contra frente, mirándolo directamente a los ojos—. Lo que pasa es que eres menor y estás aún en el colegio.

—Lo sé y mis padres... —hace un mohín.

—Y los míos... Me van a matar entre todos. Y tu hermano, claro.

—Él ya lo sabe —admite Lorcan y vuelve a cerrar los al sentir nuevamente las caricias en su cabello y se tumba de nuevo hasta quedar en la posición de antes.

—¿Y bien? —pregunta sin cesar en las caricias.

—Bueno, digamos que vas a conservar las pelotas mientras no me hagas daño.

—Entonces voy a conservarlas —se inclina y lo besa en los labios; baja la mano por debajo de su camiseta y acaricia con cuidado su abdomen—Te amo... Os amo...

**FIN**


End file.
